New Years Kiss
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Rei has invited Salima over to his house for the new years celebration. With some encouragement from Mariah, Salima confesses her true feelings. Will he return them?


Lian: Hello folks, this is the author here, giving you a Rei X Salima New Year's Special.

Rei: How many fanfics have you done with me paired with Salima? Not that I don't mind

Lian: At the moment five, gonna six when this hits the homepage

Salima: Whoa, are we like your favourite pairing?

Lian: I thought it was a bit obvious

Salima: Aww thanks *Hugs*

Lian: Whilst she hugs me to death, ugh, lighten up. Rei will do the disclaimer

Rei: Lian (Spinster-Magic95) does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, but he does own the plot. Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p>"Ah, New Year's eve Rei, aint it amazing?" Said Mariah, who was throwing a tennis ball against a tree for no particular reason.<p>

"Have to agree with you on that one, I can't honestly remember, what year was it when Lee got wasted and tried to kiss me?" Asked Rei, peering up from the book he was reading as he sat up against a tree.

"That was the year before last" Giggled Mariah, she remember that moment well. "He had to settle for Tyson instead!" This comment sent both of them into a fit of laughter.

"So then Mariah, who have you invited to our news years party then?" Asked Rei as he managed to pull himself together.

"Just a few of the girls, Ming Ming, Mathilda, Emily, you know? The whole girl thing"

"Sounds like you won't be bored then?" Smiled Rei as he put the book aside.

"Who did you invite then?" Mariah asked back as stared at him intently.

"The same that I did last year. Oliver, Kai, Tyson, Max and Raul. Oh and I'm inviting Salima too!" Said Rei, he started smiling halfway through the sentence.

"Who's this Salima then, Rei?" Asked Mariah as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Salima is a good friend of mine, we lost contact for a little while. Then she found me on Facebook, we've been talking ever since. So I thought I'd invite her over, I think you would like her" Rei said, grinning wider.

"Well, I'll have to wait and see then" Mariah said in an almost flirting voice (Aimed at Rei, not Salima) as she began walking inside.

After roughly twenty minutes, Rei noticed a few people in the distance. He smiled, he could recognize Oliver's greem hair from a mile off, those he had invited had all gotten on the same plane.

"Hey Rei, my man. What's up dude!" Said Tyson.

"Still alive as always, how are you and Hilary?" Asked Rei.

"Just fine buddy, she's coming along in a second. She's just trying to drag Salima into another clothes shop!"

"Will she ever be stopped?" Laughed Rei.

"How you managed to persuade me to join in this party I'll never know" Sighed Kai as he shook his head and walked on past, you see. Kai is not that much of a party lover, as a matter of fact. He hated parties full stop.

"Oh lighten up sourpuss" Chuckled Tyson.

"It was Tourturing enough to be sat next to you on a plane, Tyson. Don't bother me" Said Kai, with a swish of his scarf, he proceeded into Rei's house.

After quite some time, the rest of the guests had arrived. It was sunset now and one thing was playing on Rei's mind

"Were is Salima?" He asked himself as he stood outside of his house, after a while. Salima and Hilary finally showed up.

"Rei!" Shouted Salima as she hugged him tightly. "Hilary took me shopping and then we got lost! Trust Hilary to read a map upside down" She added laughing.

"I didn't notice till Salima took it out of my hands" Said Hilary, seeming like an idiot, before quickly dashing inside to kill Tyson for handing her the map that way.

Mariah stepped out of the door and noticed Salima and Rei embracing, she cleared her throat as she tapped Salima on the shoulder and offered a handshake.

"You must be Salima, nice to meet you. I'm Mariah" She said as Salima shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Rei has mentioned you a few times in our conversations" Salima answered, she glanced over Mariah's shoulder to see Hilary administering a beating to Tyson.

"Uh. Don't you think we should stop them?" Asked Salima as she pointed in their direction.

"Nah, that's just her way of saying she wants to marry him and have kids!" Giggled Mariah.

"Well she has a strange and very painful way of showing it" Said Salima as she watched Rei cringe when Hilary kicked Tyson in his manlyhood.

"Trust me" Smirked Mariah. "That happens alot"

Rei pressed his back against a tree, smiling to himself. He was right, Mariah and Salima got on like a house on fire. That reminded him of what he was doing earlier.

"Crap, the pie's still in the oven!" Shouted Rei in a blind panic as he ran back inside, this prompted Mariah and Salima to crack up laughing.

By nine O'clock, the party was in full swing. After that, it got more fun and hilarious. Highlights include Tyson's John Wayne impression (After being kicked in the downstairs is not a very hard thing to do) Max jumping out the window, Rei and Oliver in a cook off. Tyson and Ming Ming battling on Singstar, Mariah playing darts (Nearly taking out Raul's eye in the process) and the definate highlight of the night. Kai and Lee going head to head in a drinking game, needless to say that by the end, they were both absolutely plastered.

"Dude" Shouted Tyson to Rei. "This is the best New Year's eve party EVER!" which earned a round of applause from everyone.

Every now and then. Rei would glance over at Salima, she did the same. Only they were looking at each other when the other wasn't. Eventually their eye's met and Salima blushed quite heavily. Rei blushed too, but it was very light and not visible from a distance. Mariah walked over to Salima.

"Hey Sal, can I have a word with you for a second" She asked quietly, though being in a loud party makes it rather difficult, she took Salima to one side.

"What is it, mariah?" Asked Salima, looking concerned.

"You fancy Rei don't you?" Mariah asked back. Salima went red in the face (If it was any more possible)

"I uh... I" Salima stammered, she could not get the words out.

"I take that as a yes then" Smiled Mariah, Salima only nodded. "Then ask him out" She added smiling.

"You What!" Gasped Salima. "I thought you'd tear me limb from limb"

"That's if you break his heart, but you don't seem the type that would" Mariah reassured her.

"Thanks" Smiled Salima as she headed towards Rei.

"You go girl!" Mariah shouted after her as she leaned on the door frame.

"You sure you wanna let him go?" Said Kai stumbling over to her, completely drunk.

" yes, I'm sure. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else"

"Really? Who's that?" Asked Kai. In an instant Mariah grabbed him and pressed her lips against his.

"Does that answer your question?" Smirked Mariah.

"Guess it does" Smiled Kai.

Meanwhile, Rei and Salima had got chatting. After a while, Salima built up enough courage to ask the important question.

"Rei, you know were friends right?" Asked Salima

"Yes, your one of my best friends" Answered Rei, putting a drink down on the table next to him.

"Well... What I'm trying to say is... I.. I wanna more than just friends, you understand what I'm saying?" Salima managed to say.

Rei just smiled. "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that? Of course I want to be more than friends"

"Oh Rei" Said Salima as she hugged him, snuggling her face into his chest. "I love you"

"Love you too" Was Rei's response.

Mariah saw the scene from across the room

"Aww, look at that Kai. Rei's growing up" She said smiling.

"I've got a perfect way to start the new year" Smiled Rei

"Really?" Said Salima. "What's that?"

"10!"  
>"9"<br>"8"  
>"7"<p>

Rei wrapped his arms around Salima's waist and move his face closer.

"6"  
>"5"<br>"4"  
>"3"<p>

She leaned forward towards him as they both closed their eyes

"2"  
>"1"<p>

Their lips brushed together in their first kiss

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

><p>Salima: Aww that was really cute Lian<p>

Lian: Thanks Salima

Mariah: Rate and review everybody

Rei and Lian: Have a happy new year

Lian: and keep smiling!


End file.
